personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sameen Shaw
| flashback = }} Samantha Shaw is a former operative of a secret paramilitary organization named Intelligence Support Activity that tracks and eliminates terrorists before they can cause any harm. Prior to joining ISA, she was a Marine. In "Relevance", as she removes a bullet from her abdomen, she sarcastically remarks that she was "better at killing people than fixing them". Character Background During a mission in Berlin, Shaw and her partner Michael Cole manage to find a group of terrorists and discover that they are making a dirty bomb. Shaw enters their apartment, kills the group and later blows up the apartment with the explosives in order to cover her tracks. Cole tells her that they have already received the number of another perpetrator and have to go to New York. The next day, Shaw meets with her handler, Wilson, who passes her the new number. While watching the suspect, James Mercer, she sees a man in a suit looking at her and worries that her cover's been blown. However, Reese walks away and they assume he was only looking. That night, while waiting for Mercer to leave his apartment, Cole talks about how Research gets the numbers and wonders if sometimes they're wrong. He reveals to have further investigated with a CIA analyst and found out that in one of their previous missions, a money transfer thought to have been made to a man named Daniel Aquino from Hezbollah was actually made by the U.S. government. When Mercer leaves his house, Shaw and Cole break in and access his computer, discovering e-mails with their names all over. Seconds after seeing a warning message on the computer indicating that it's a trap (likely from Finch), Cole tries to protect her and dies. Shaw manages to take out the attackers nearby and then gets out to find more of them. Reese appears, saying that he's there to help, but she shoots him in the chest and then jumps out of a window pushing another enemy and using him to fall and not be harmed. On the street she finds Wilson, who shoots at her. After taking cover and shooting back, she disappears from sight. Shaw steals a car, goes to see a drug dealer, Lewis, then drags him into the car. Using him to get into the dealer's apartment, she captures his partner, Mullins, and starts to dress her gunshot wound, keeping the dealers zip-tied before losing consciousness. When she wakes up, Lewis' supplier, Grishin, is there beating the duo. Using her backup pistol, Shaw kills Grishin and his men and tells Lewis to go. Eventually, she calls Veronica Sinclair, the CIA analyst Cole had worked with, to meet her. She also calls Wilson and threatens to go public with the Aquino files in order to meet with Control. Shaw meets "Veronica", who tells her the government group responsible for the Aquino money transfer cover-up was the Intelligence Support Activity. The budget was coded to a project called Northern Lights and they hired Aquino to built a research facility, although she couldn't find out about any other workers. Shaw suddenly hears something in the bathroom and enters to look, discovering the real Veronica tied up and gagged in the bathroom. threatens Shaw. ]] Before she can react, the other woman (Root) tasers Shaw and ties her to a chair, threatening her with torture to get information about the name of the man who hired Aquino. However, Wilson's men arrive and Root has to leave. They try to kill Shaw by injecting her with a poison, but she is able to free her hand and take a gun, shooting three of the four men. The last one is shot by Reese, who appears and points out that she shouldn't shoot him again because the syringe is still in her back. He then helps her by carefully removing the syringe and takes her with him to see a friend (Finch). Finch reveals that they help people in trouble the same way she and Cole did, receiving SSNs, and gives her Cole's number and her own. Although they weren't able to save Cole, they are trying to save her. Shaw claims that her employers are good at finding people and she only wants to live long enough to find Control. Finch says that she'll never succeed and that Cole began to suspect that Research doesn't exist. Sam tells him that Cole was one of the few friends she had and he deserved better. Finch gives her his number in case she changes her mind, but she returns it to him and walks away. and Wilson. ]] Shaw meets the Special Counsel at a party and although he isn't Control, he affirms that he is as close as she's going to get. Shaw points out that they killed the one person she liked. As Wilson and his two aides come up behind her, Sam says that they should talk somewhere privately. Special Counsel explains that the program is the reason they haven't had a major terrorist attack and if it went public, they would lose it, saying that this is why they ordered her and Cole to kill Aquino. Shaw admits she would do the same and hands over Cole's research on the case. When the Special Counsel acts impressed upon seeing she doesn't want revenge, she tells him that a good soldier does both things (protect the program and seek revenge) and then draws a gun and shoots Wilson. Special Counsel lets Shaw go and she walks out, dumps the gun, and blends into the crowd. However, Hersh comes up behind her and injects her with poison, apologizes and walks away while she collapses. and Finch. ]] With the help of Carter, Fusco and Leon (posing as an EMT), Finch and Reese manage to take Shaw and save her life. She wakes up in an ambulance after Bear licks her face and barks and then meets with her "guardian angels", who were late according to her. Finch says that her employers wanted her dead, and now she is. Shaw draws a gun in order to get their phones, takes Finch's card when he offers it again and then drives off in the ambulance. Some time later, Reese stands near the house of Michael Cole's parents, where he finds Shaw. She reveals that the government lied about Cole when telling his parents about his death, identifying him as a traitor. John warns her not to talk with the parents as that might put them in danger. . ]] Right after that, Shaw tracks down the Library, surprising Finch, thanking him for making Cole's death "publicly" noble and both talk for some while as she comments on their peculiar hobby. She eventually recognizes Root upon seeing pictures of her on a wall and leaves after taking a list of Root's known aliases. She later returns while hunting for Root and helps John stop Decima from gaining control of The Machine. They later go to the secret base in Washington to find the Machine, only to find out it moved itself. Working with Finch and Reese Shaw now allies herself with Finch and Reese. She works to her own schedule and doesn't carry a phone. Victims *Presumably killed numerous people under the employ of the ISA *Daniel Aquino *Four unnamed terrorists *Ahnaz Bekhti *Three unnamed government assassins *Three unnamed drug dealers *Two unnamed government assassins *Wilson *Two unnamed Decima assassins *Four unnamed gangsters *Russian mobster who fell on his head from a second floor window after Shaw bragged about only shooting him in the arm through a brick wall es:Samantha Shaw Category:Characters Category:Persons of Interest Shaw Category:Characters with yellow box Category:Government Category:Female Characters Category:U.S. Marines Category:Protagonists